Sudden Dreams
by Zizi - Whiteflower
Summary: A omen is brought to Brightstar, leader of MoonClan, just a few days after the Great War, a battle between Clan and rogues. A few moons after that, Frostkit and Ravenkit are born. Are they the cats that will change fate? A mysterious rogue attack threatens then Clan and the two friends must choose between good and bad to save their Clan; and uncover the truth.
1. Chapter 1: Frostkit

**Hello FanFiction community! This is my FIRST ever fanfiction ever, so mistakes will definitely be there. I love _Warriors,_ it's the best thing ever! Also, please don't post negative reviews, although friendly suggestions are welcome. My warrior name is Whiteflower (you probably don't care) and this is _Sudden Dreams_! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

A cat padded in moonlight. Grass and bushes swayed around her. "StarClan? Is that you?" She asked softly into the frosty air. Nothing responded, just the soft whistling of the wind. Whirling around in panic, she looked for her medicine cat. "Petaldapple? Are you there?" Suddenly, cats started forming around her, each one with a shining, pale, pelt and glowing eyes. The cat acknowledged her ancestors with a bow of her head. One cat stepped forward and rested his muzzle atop the cat's head.

"Welcome to StarClan, Brightstar." He spoke solemnly, his voice booming around the clearing. Brightstar's eyes widened as another cat took his place.

"Redear!" The leader shot forward to touch noses with her dead brother. Redear licked her head in response. After withdrawing, Brightstar looked at him fondly. "How is StarClan?"

"Wonderful. However, I envy you for being able to live the life I will never be able to lead." Redear dipped his starry head. "There is business I would like to discuss with you. Come along." Brightstar padded after her brother, puzzled as he lead them farther away from the other cats. They were in a path lined with bushes, each bearing berries. Her littermate then stopped at the base of larger tree, his translucent tail swishing to and fro.

"What do you have to tell me?" Brightstar asked, twitching her whiskers. "A prophecy? An omen?" Redear placed a reassuring paw on his sister's and their gaze met gravely.

"Something different is coming. Something is coming to tear your clan apart. Find the darkness, and bring it forth, for only that will destroy the light. Of two sisters, one will perish and the other will learn, and the brother will be the sacrifice." Brightstar paced backwards, horrified. This was not the news she was expecting.

"Is this a warning? But I don't understand! Please, explain a bit more, Redear!" The MoonClan leader watched in terror as her brother retreated among the lines of other starry cats. Brightstar gulped. "Don't leave, Redear! I need you!" Wailing, she collapsed to the ground as she felt the darkness enclose on her.

"Brightstar! Brightstar! Wake up! You're okay!" Brightstar awoke to a familiar pair of violet eyes starring at her. _Petaldapple!_

"Thank the stars you're here." Brightstar stood up shakily, ruffling her fur. Petaldapple gave her a strange look, but softened her gaze and licked her leader's shoulder reassuringly.

"I suppose it was a bad time to get a warning. I'm just glad the war has ended." The old medicine cat achingly got to her feet and immediately fell back down, grimacing. Brightstar's eyes widened as she helped the other she-cat to her feet. Petaldapple gave her a weak smile. "And of course, the years are catching up to me. I have seen much in this long lifetime of mine." As the two cats padded slowly out of the den, Petaldapple continued. "Brightstar, you are young, but I know potential when I see it. You are just like your father. Bold, confident, and caring. These may just my last days here in MoonClan, so all I ask of you is to take care of the clan to the best of your abilities." Brightstar nodded solemnly.

"And so it shall be."

Chapter 1

Frostkit growled. "Get off MoonClan territory, you mangy rouge!" She launched herself at Lionkit, knocking him over and started to claw furiously at the blur that made up her brother. She felt Lionkit push her over and nip at her neck, which stung a bit. Grunting, she heaved her littermate off and slid under his belly, pretending to slash at the soft fur. Dust blinded her but she easily shook it off after, clambering to her paws.

"Alright, stop playing around or someone is going to get hurt. Go listen to some stories in the elder's den. Daisyfur's litter is coming anytime soon and she needs her rest. Out of the nursery, now!" Mintheart's paws suddenly came thumping in between Frostkit and Lionkit, and then quickly ushered the two kits towards the exit. Frostkit reluctantly pounced outside.

The wind felt amazing. It split Frostkit's fur and whipped around her paws. The sand beneath her pads felt alive as well. From afar, she saw the forest, a rich green colour thanks to greenleaf. She breathed in the sweet MoonClan scent and shook her head, excited by the exotic smells. _Home. I belong here._ Frostkit thought, as Lionkit came to stand beside her, their different pelts brushing.

"I wish I could go see the forest. Pinepaw says that there are tons and tons of trees and prey." Lionkit mewed, getting a dreamy look in his stormy blue eyes. Frostkit looked at him with amusement, twitching her whiskers thoughtfully.

"Lionkit, it's only our second time out of the nursery! We're only one moon old. That's five more moons till we can become apprentices!" She said, shivering with disappointment. _That's so long!_

"Five moons pass by really fast! I wonder who our mentors will be. I like Grass-shine because he's pretty clever." Lionkit started padding across the stones towards the elders' den. Frostkit jumped after her brother, silently agreeing.

"I think Sparrowflight is little silly sometimes. She's really funny, though!" Frostkit let a _mrrow_ of amusement, remembering a joke the dark brown she-cat had told her earlier. Lionkit purred, ruffling his fur.

"What's that I hear about Sparrowflight?" Frostkit looked up and saw Embercloud padding past them, with a vole in her jaws. After dropping it at the fresh-kill pile, the turtoiseshell she-cat walked over to them, her blue eyes gleaming with annoyance. Frostkit gulped.

Had the warrior found out about what she had said? Embercloud held her stern gaze for awhile before playfully licking Frostkit's shoulder.

"Sparrowflight is occasionally silly, I must admit. However, don't make fun of the clan, even Sparrowflight. She wants to fit in, and we certainly do accept her, especially since the Great Battle had just past and we need as many warriors as possible. Sparrowflight is pretty good hunter and very loyal to the warrior code, so I think that she deserves a chance." Lionkit nodded slowly. Frostkit took a moment to adsorb it all, and then nodded reluctantly. She knew Sparrowflight used to be a rogue in the High-Hills behind the huge Twolegplace. Embercloud twitched her tail-tip, satisfied, and pounced away. Lionkit came closer to Frostkit and flicked his tail.

"Embercloud would make a good mentor, too." Frostkit nodded as they walked into the elder's den, where Scorchscar and Marigoldtoe greeted them warmly. The story about Scorchscar's fascinating adventure in the Twolegplace stretched out until past sun-high.

...

Frostkit lazily laid down on the nursery floor and sprawled her legs out. Lionkit hissed in protest but stretched out his limbs as well. The setting sun's rays came into the den as a tiny slit as it slowly went out of site. Frostkit reluctantly crawled up to her mother's soft bedding and nestled beside her comfortable fur. Glancing across the den, she spotted Daisyfur. The white she-cat's belly seemed a whole lot larger since the last time Frostkit checked, which was almost two moons ago. A cold shiver came over her as she felt herself drop into sleep.

...

A wail of pain startled Frostkit awake. Blinking to clear her vision, she saw her mother leaning over Daisyfur and lapping the other queen's fur furiously. Lionkit was starting to pull himself up as well. When Mintheart saw that Frostkit was up, she steadily met her daughter's gaze.

"Frostkit, I need you to go get Flamenose. I think Daisyfur is kitting, but either way she needs help. Go get Flamenose now!" From her mother's tone, Frostkit could tell that Mintheart was dead serious. She bolted out of the den and clambered down the stones as fast as her tiny paws would go. Breathing heavily against her chest, she scrambled across the camp and shot past the elders' den. Finally slipping her head into the medicine den, she spotted Flamenose at the back, snoring away. She pounced on him and prodded his pelt softly.

"Get off of me! I'm awake, you know! What is it?" Startled, Frostkit let go and saw the ginger medicine cat glowering at her, with the line of moonlight lighting up his yellow eyes.

"Daisyfur is kitting and Mintheart told me to get you." Frostkit was surprised to find her words come out shaky. Flamenose's expression went from annoyed to worried. He quickly snatched a few leaves that Frostkit didn't recognize and shot past her.

Frostkit jumped after him and reached the nursery just in time to see Daisyfur's first kit. It was a girl, and she looked a lot like her father with her smokey gray pelt. Mintheart was licking her rapidly and Daisyfur had her grip on a small twig.

Suddenly, there was a loud snap and twig broke in half, but another small wriggling bundle had plopped itself down on its mother's bedding. It was a tom this time, his tiny legs twisting around. Just then, another figure entered the nursery. Turning around, Frostkit made out Grass-shine's pale green eyes in the moonlight. He placed himself beside his mate, giving her reassuring nuzzles. The gray warrior opened his mouth to comment on his kits, but a strict lash of Flamenose's tail silenced him. Frostkit noticed another huge wave along Daisyfur's pelt and she shuddered with pain.

"She has another kit to go, but she's doing great." Flamenose nudged a piece of wet moss to Daisyfur and she slowly lapped it up, cautiously gulping the liquid down her throat. She then let out a shriek and the third kit joined her on the bedding. Frostkit was about to turn away when a jolt hit her. This kit was different from the others. She leaned closer to have a look. The little she-cat didn't look like her parents. She has sleek black fur and strange white markings.

Meanwhile, Daisyfur had collapsed into her nest and Flamenose was nodding approvingly. Frostkit felt Mintheart's tail-tip touch her shoulder, but she couldn't tear her eyes off the newborn kitten and she didn't know why. As all the other cats went back to sleep, Frostkit stole another look at the black and white kitten. The same jolt came back. Cats flashed before Frostkit's eyes, dizzying her. _Star_ _C_ _lan? Is that you?_ She asked in her mind and it suddenly sent Frostkit came yowling back into reality. Mintheart gave her a few worried licks and Frostkit managed to fall asleep, her mind filled with thoughts about the strange cats.

* * *

 **As we end the first chapter, an interesting problem is developing. Frostkit sees strange cats when one of Daisyfur's kits are born. We also know that Brightstar has received an ominous warning from her dead brother, Redear, that tells her to _find the darkness._ Petaldapple has also died, leaving Flamenose as the medicine cat. I wonder what happens next?**


	2. Chapter 2: Ravenkit

**Wazzup! Big shout to all those who took their precious time to take a look at my humble story! It may not be a lot, but we all gotta start from somewhere. Edit: I did not write this the first chapter, but if you want to look at the most updated allegiances, head on to chapter 5 and half to look at all of the cats in the MoonClan WITH a character description. :) If not, then enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ravenkit groomed her fur, trying to flay it down. "That's not going to work, mouse-brain, you have to lick it harder." Frostkit bounded over to her and started to lick Ravenkit's pelt. It became straight after a few more laps. Ravenkit looked up at the light gray she-cat, impressed. She had thought Frostkit was awesome since the day she could open her eyes. Frostkit could jump down the bottom of the camp without stopping in between, even though Mintheart says it's dangerous. "Wake up, Ravenkit, you don't want to miss my apprentice ceremony." Frostkit mewed, cuffing Ravenkit on her left ear.

"Wait, it's your apprentice ceremony today? Really? I thought you were still five and a half moons old!" Ravenkit replied, twitching her whiskers. She caught a glint of mischief in the other kit's playful blue eyes.

"That's because she _is_ still five moons old. She's just playing with you, Ravenkit." Daisyfur purred, amused. Frostkit rolled her eye, exasperated.

"Come on, Daisyfur, when are you going to let a joke slip by? As far as I know, I don't think you've missed a single prank I've tried!" Ravenkit let out a _mrrow_ and jumped up to thrust her muzzle in Frostkit's fur. Frostkit nuzzled her back, and Ravenkit could feel purr rumbling in her throat.

"Are we going to be best friends forever?" Ravenkit had asked a half moon ago. Frostkit had given her a puzzled look.

"Don't you want to best friends with your littermates? I'm sure Cinderkit or Bark-kit would want to friends with you." Ravenkit had shaken her head.

"Not if that means leaving you."

"That's fine with me."

"Just me and you."

"Alright."

Frostkit suddenly withdrew and gave Ravenkit a quick lick on her head. "You're the hunter! Come catch me!" Frostkit bounded out of the den and Ravenkit leaped after her, ignoring Daisyfur's calls to be careful.

...

"Frostpaw! Lionpaw! Frostpaw! Lionpaw!" Ravenkit chanted along with the clan, keeping her eyes on the two new apprentices as they slowly padded down the Meeting Rock to touch noses with their mentors. Ravenkit saw pure happiness in Frostpaw's eyes as her new mentor, Firemoon, placed his muzzle atop her head. Ravenkit also felt a small spark of pride when Frostpaw padded over and nuzzled Ravenkit joyfully.

"You'll be an apprentice soon, Ravenkit. I'll miss you till then." Frostpaw purred and happily walked away. Ravenkit's pride died when she saw Frostpaw trot into forest through the bushes and brambles. _Who am I going to play with now?_ The thought ran over her mind as Ravenkit clawed her way up to the nursery. Frostpaw was her only friend. _Will Cinderkit and Bark-kit accept me now?_ Ravenkit shoved the idea of her littermates hating her out of her mind. _I'm sure they'll still like_ _me_ _. I mean, we're kin!_ As Ravenkit entered the nursery, she spotted her Daisyfur asleep and so was Bark-kit. Only Cinderkit was playing moss-ball all alone at the back of the cold, empty den. When Ravenkit went to greet her littermate, Cinderkit stood up and growled.

"You never play with me, Ravenkit. Neither does Bark-kit. You two only hang out with the older kits and ignore me everyday. Now that they're gone, there's no way I'm going to let you play with me!" Her brown eyes flashing, Cinderkit climbed into their mother's bedding and unhappily rested her head on her gray paws. Ravenkit felt as if she had been stabbed. No wonder Frostpaw had questioned her relationship with her littermates. Is this how Cinderkit felt the whole entire time?

Not being able to sleep that night, Ravenkit felt her belly hollow with sadness and sympathy for her sister.

...

The sun shone down at MoonClan the next morning. Greenleaf was slowly coming to an end, the leaves on the trees starting to droop. Ravenkit yawned, tired, as she padded out of the den. Her black and white pelt gleamed in the sunlight as pounced across the rocks to the bottom of camp. A soft breeze brushed through her back as she sniffed the fresh-kill pile for any new prey. Suddenly, Lionpaw came bounding out through the brambles and stretched his golden fore-paws. His mentor, Owlpelt, was right behind him with a vole in his jaws. Quietstep and Leafblaze followed, each carrying a mouse. Stoneclaw, the deputy, leaped across the clearing and examined each cat's prey. "Good job. Owlpelt, did Lionpaw catch anything?" The dark gray tom asked, his amber gaze fixed on the golden apprentice. Ravenkit watched the scene with amusement, flicking her whiskers.

Owlpelt nodded. "Yes. He helped me with the vole." Lionpaw puffed out his chest and immediately flattened it again when his mentor shot him a sharp look. Ravenkit purred, and then grabbed Leafblaze's mouse from the fresh-kill pile and started to bite into it. The meat felt crunchy inside her mouth and she gulped it down, noting that mouse was pretty tasty. After a few more bites, she decided to give the rest to Lionpaw, who was watching her with interest. _Where's Frostpaw?_ Ravenkit thought after jumping back to the top of camp, twitching her tail in search of her friend. Sulking back into the nursery, she spotted Bark-kit and Cinderkit on opposite sides of the den, each looking terribly bored. Ravenkit jumped in, and then went to sit beside Bark-kit. He looked at her skeptically.

"Why don't you, um, play with Cinderkit?" Ravenkit asked hopefully. Her brother rolled his eyes and gave his paw a few licks.

"No way. She wouldn't even share her leaf!" Bark-kit snapped, and then padded regally out of the den. Ravenkit eyes widened, and felt Cinderkit pounce past her, muttering something about dumb littermates. Ravenkit watched with horror as her sister lashed her tiny gray tail and sat as far away as she could from Bark-kit. _Are all littermates like this?_ She felt her belly hollow again as she remembered how well Lionpaw and Frostpaw got along. _Will we ever be real kin again?_

...

 _"Bark-kit! Come play!" Cinderkit called. "I got a moss-ball that we can share!" Ravenkit blinked, whirling around. Bark-kit was happily running over to her other sister, his eyes fixed on the moss-ball. Ravenkit bounded over them, excited._

 _"Can I play?" Ravenkit asked, purring. As soon as she walked closer, Cinderkit and Bark-kit both glared at her. Ravenkit retreated a few steps, her amber eyes widening._

 _"No, you can't play. Why would_ we _play with someone like_ you _?" Cinderkit sneered, and then turned back to her game. Bark-kit nodded in agreement. Ravenkit felt her whole body tensing with emotion._ They don't want me? _She started moving back again. Suddenly, something overflowed. Something snapped inside her that filled her indescribable rage. Turning back. Ravenkit marched straight past Bark-kit and pinned Cinderkit to the ground, bristling._

 _"If this is how you're going to act for the rest of your life," Ravenkit snarled,"Then forget about me being your sister!" With a final yowl of anger, she smashed Cinderkit onto the ground as hard as she could. Satisfied, she walked off, but suddenly was knocked out from behind. The last she heard before blacking out was Cinderkit, chanting, "Need some help, sister?"_

Ravenkit awoke, gasping for breath. "Cinderkit? Bark-kit? Are the two of you alright?" She exclaimed, horrified at what she had done. Clambering up to her feet, she searched around for her littermates. _Where are they?_

"Get down, you mouse-brain, I'm trying to sleep!" A familiar voice snapped. Ravenkit looked behind her, where Cinderkit was glaring up at her with her sharp brown gaze. Never had Ravenkit been so happy to know that her sister was okay and that was all a horrible nightmare. Curling back up under Daisyfur's belly, she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes, hoping for a better dream. However, Ravenkit couldn't forget, and the nightmare replayed in her head as she lay awake, afraid to dream.

* * *

 **Soooo as we wrap up Chapter 2, we now get a better understanding of Ravenkit's (aka the third kit) point of view in the story. Her problem with her littermates is similar to Scourge's, but a slight difference. We also see a ominous dream at the end, so exactly what is going on? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Frostpaw

**OMG I am SO sorry! I've gone for more than two months (not that it really matters)! Well, I'm back, and I am CERTAINLY going to continue Frostpaw's and Ravenkit's adventure. Anyways, the following is NOT all I've worked on for the past two months. I have had other projects to do and I also went on vacation for awhile, so yeah. :) However, I am BACK FROM THE PAST (jk) and finished chapter three for Sudden Dreams. Read on, dear readers! (Btw big thank you to those who did take a look! Super grateful!)**

* * *

Chapter 3 (Warning: Contains scenes of violence.):

Frostpaw silently padded past the broken Twoleg fence. It was dusk, and she was on a tunnel patrol with Firemoon, Stormear, Leafblaze, Sparrowflight. Greenleaf was almost over, as the chilly weather was starting to creep Firemoon led the patrol, Stormear and Sparrowflight exchanged jokes at the back, leaving Leafblaze and Frostpaw unoccupied in the middle. "Hey Firemoon, where are we heading?" Leafblaze asked, twitching his whiskers. His green eyes glowed in the darkness.

"The tunnels under the High-Hill." Firemoon replied curtly, his fur fluffed up. Frostpaw sniffed the air. It was warm, but also dry. Frostpaw needed water, but their neighbors, RockClan, had claimed the only river as theirs. The nearest water source was past High-Hill, where the last MoonClan tunnel reached. And that tunnel is only used when the need for resources was desperate. Immersed in her thoughts, Frostpaw didn't see that they had reached the High-Hill until Leafblaze prodded her gently with his paw.

"So we should split, right?" Sparrowflight suggested. Frostpaw blinked in surprise. Of course they should split into groups! She figured that this was the former rogue's first tunnel patrol. Well, it was only Frostpaw's second, but Firemoon had told her that they always head into the tunnels in at least two groups.

Firemoon nodded. "I'll take Frostpaw and Stormear, so Leafblaze go with Sparrowflight." Frostpaw knew Leafblaze was an experienced tunnel hunter, so it was a good choice to put him with a beginner. With a flick of his tail, Firemoon slipped through the entrance to one of the tunnels and Frostpaw followed behind, with Stormear bringing up the rear.

The tunnel was much darker than the forest. Frostpaw could hear both her mentor and Stormear's breathing. However, Frostpaw still loved hunting in the tunnels. She could literally hear the scuttling of of every piece of prey and animal through the sandy walls. This way of hunting was very easy, but required a team since they couldn't chase anything. "You guys alright?" Leafblaze called through the mud.

"We're fine!" Stormear mewed back. "Which intersection are we hunting at?" Frostpaw purred. She found it terribly fun to listen to the older warriors discuss about the intersections. She couldn't, and wouldn't, believe that they had memorized every single intersection throughout the both whole tunnel systems. The other one is located along the MoonClan and RockClan borders, which are used by both of the Clans.

"Smalltail's patrol cleared the cave-in at one of the muddier intersections yesterday. We should hunt there, since most of the prey would be gathering there." Leafblaze suggested. Frostpaw remembered her brother telling her about how he had cleaned up a big batch of sand and dirt the night before. However, Firemoon shook his head.

"We need to head to the one near the old fox den." He insisted.

"Why?" Leafblaze asked, confused by Firemoon's suggestion. Frostpaw wasn't sure what her mentor was up to either. The fox den still had fox scent on it, which meant that most of the good prey stayed away.

"Actually, that intersection is blocked, because Brightstar herself smelled fresh fox scent there this morning." Stormear said matter-of-factly. "Which means we should go to the muddy intersection." Firemoon bristled a bit, but agreed with another nod of his head.

Frostpaw held back a gasp. Fox on MoonClan territory meant danger. She had only met a fox once, but what she also knew was that Windpaw's murderer was a fox. The young apprentice died many moons ago, before Frostpaw was even born, but his story was passed down. Being Daisyfur's littermate, he was a well respected cat when he died. Well, at least Mintheart said so.

Frostpaw followed behind her mentor and they reached the muddy intersection. True enough, she scented fresh vole and even a bit of rabbit. Firemoon raised his muzzle, sniffing the air. "Vole. To Sparrowflight's right." He noted. Stormear shifted back a bit.

"It's coming." Leafblaze hissed. Suddenly, he appeared out of nowhere tackled a blurry brown shape. It slipped from his paws and sped towards Stormear, who killed it with a swipe of a paw. Sparrowflight let out a _mrrow_ of approval.

Firemoon nodded. "Great. Leafblaze, take Sparrowflight to a different intersection. Too many cats scare off prey." Leafblaze's green eyes flashed an annoyed look at him, and then took off with a flurry of pawsteps, Squirrelflight at his tail.

The rest of a patrol went well. Frostpaw's group managed to get another vole, while Leafblaze caught a plump rabbit that was so fat it drooped in the senior warrior's jaws.

When they entered camp, however, it was total chaos. Cats were slashing at each other, claws out, and to Frostpaw's horror, there was blood on the ground. Firemoon dropped his vole and bolted towards Grass-shine, who had a torn ear and was bleeding heavily. "What's happening?" He demanded.

"Rogue… attack… go help the others." The gray tom choked out. Leafblaze and Stormear immediately dropped their prey and jumped into battle with yowls of determination. Sparrowflight looked terrified, and she looked at Frostpaw, who as well was trembling. Fright was not an emotion she felt very often, at all. _This is our first battle. We're fighting for our lives this time._

…

Frostpaw slid underneath a dark brown tom, then whirled around and raked her claws down his back. The cat let a cry of pain and retreated a bit. Frostpaw bared her teeth. "Strong fighter," The tom commented, looking at his battle wound. "But not good enough!" Frostpaw was surprised when something hit her from behind. The weight blocked her windpipe and she started to choke. _No, no, I need to help my clan! GET OFF!_ She started to feel lightheaded.

Suddenly, the weight lifted and Frostpaw gasped, getting air into her system. However, she felt so weak that she just lay there, still as stone. "Frostpaw! Get up! Come on, quickly!" A familiar voice shouted. _Lionpaw!_ The thought of her littermate brought Frostpaw to her paws. Lionpaw's golden figure glared at her in the darkness. "Help me fend off rogues at the nursery entrance! They're going to kill both the queens and the kits!" Lionpaw took off. Frostpaw pounced after her brother and reached the nursery to see a group of rogues inside. The queens and Stormear were trying the best to fend them off.

"Stay away from my kits!" Daisyfur hissed. She swung at an attacker, but the she-cat easily dodged it and shoved Daisyfur aside. Lionpaw tackled the rogue and pinned her down, biting furiously. All of a sudden, the realization dawned on Frostpaw like a coat of terror.

"RAVENKIT!" She roared, and spotted the tiny black she-cat cowering in her nest, Cinderkit and Bark-kit by her side. Frostpaw bounded over to an attacker that was about to reach the kits and slashed her shoulder, hard. The rogue hissed in surprise and batted Frostpaw in the stomach. The wave of pain shuddered through her but she bit the cat back on the leg. This time, the cat turned around and faced Frostpaw. The mere sight of the attacker sent shivers down Frostpaw's spine.

The she-cat had pure white fur, and glossy blue eyes. Battle scars marked her pelt and her claws were razor-sharp. The moonlight lit up her fur, making her look like a ghost. The rogue smiled viciously, showing rows of dagger-like teeth. "Cowering already, little kitty?" She mewed sweetly. Out of nowhere, she advanced on Frostpaw and pinned her to the ground. Frostpaw gulped, awaiting her death. "Don't worry. You've seen nothing." She raked one claw slowly across Frostpaw's neck. Fresh blood trickled down Frostpaw's fur. Pain smeared through her. The rogue then shoved her aside and advanced on the kits instead. Frostpaw watched, completely defenseless, as the cat hissed at Ravenkit. Was she about to see her friend die while she just lay there, doing nothing?

* * *

 **So the first part of the chapter introduces tunnel hunting (which is pretty much useless to the plot lol), but when Frostpaw gets back to camp, there is a big rogue attack. The nursery is being raided and a mysterious rogue has Ravenkit and her littermates cornered. What's going to happen? I'm really stoked to find out! THANKS FOR READING :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ravenkit

**YAY! I did it! Two chapters a day, in a row! Well, let's jump right in! Oh, and I started a new story on Wings of Fire, so if you like that as well, you can check it out. Without further ado, enjoy chapter 4 of _Sudden Dreams_!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Ravenkit's body was paralyzed with fear. She was so scared that she wasn't even shuddering anymore. A white she-cat hovered above her. The colour of this cat's pelt made blinded her. The rogue looked like a ray of light in the dark cave. Ravenkit's eyes darted over to Frostpaw, who was just lying there, looking at Ravenkit helplessly. _Frostpaw!_ Ravenkit screeched in her mind. Frostpaw then fell limp, sending a chill down Ravenkit's back. _She better not be dead,_ Ravenkit thought, horrified.

"You," The white she-cat said suddenly. Ravenkit looked back at the rogue and caught sight of her teeth, which were bloodstained. "Oh, Raven, you thought you could hide from me. Clever, joining MoonClan, where there is protection, but I'm still here. I'm _always_ here." The cat hissed, her lip curled. "But this time, you're going to die at my paws. Pity, you could have been a _great_ rogue." Ravenkit's mind whirled. _Who's Raven? I'm Raven_ kit, _right? Plus, I'll never be a rogue!_

Out of nowhere, flashbacks popped into Ravenkit's mind.

…

Run! _I told myself. My paws wouldn't go any faster. I saw the blurry shape of MoonClan's camp and bolted towards it. Fire smeared through my pads but the fear and vain kept me running. "You'll never get away!" Ice hissed behind me. "Raven, you were always pathetic." I jumped into the clearing. Thank goodness it was night, there were no cats around to see me. I willed all my power into transforming myself; to get reborn. I whirled around and Ice was tail lengths away, ready to claw my pelt off._ Faster! _I demanded. A soft glow emerged around me. "NO! STOP!_ " _Ice roared, bounding towards me._

…

Ravenkit let out a yowl of surprise. Cinderkit glared at her. "Not the right time for daydreaming!" She mewed furiously. Ravenkit still felt dizzy.

"Ice?" She murmured. The rogue let out a small purr.

"That's right, little Raven. Ice is here to take you home." Ice insisted sweetly. Ravenkit suddenly snapped. The flashbacks must've triggered something. Emotions rippled through her and she glared at Ice, directing all her hatred towards the glowing white cat.

"No." Ravenkit spat back, and somehow, Ice was slammed backwards, into the den wall. The she-cat scrambled to her feet, a look of pure displeasure on her twisted face. However, every cat in the den was staring at Ravenkit, including her littermates. Lionpaw regarded her with an impressed look.

"Curse you, pathetic cat!" Ice launched herself at Ravenkit. Thankfully, Stormear pinned her down before any serious damage could be done. The other two rogues had already scattered off after Ravenkit unleashed her attack.

"Get your mangy, flea-pelted, fox-hearted rogues out of MoonClan territory. _Now."_ Stormear growled, bristling. "Before you _die._ " He pressed further, when Ice refused to answer. The white she-cat then shoved Stormear off, and pounced out the nursery, shooting the warrior a dirty look.

"Cobras! Retreat!" Ice yowled into the clearing. Cats looked up from their battles and all jumped after their leader, like a swarm of bugs sweeping up the camp. Ravenkit peered out the den and saw all the rogues disappear through a secret tunnel that no cat noticed before.

Ice didn't leave before yowling a parting message. "Don't think you're safe, warriors. The Cobras will be back to finish what should've been done long ago." Her blaring white pelt glowed once more before slipping away.

Every cat in the camp sat in silence for a moment. Then, Brightstar stepped forward. "First things first," She sighed. "Pinepaw, please help Flamenose treat the wounded." The dark brown apprentice looked so weary that he didn't even argue and padded after the ginger medicine cat. "If you are not hurt badly, please help block the tunnel the rogues went through. I will call another Clan meeting later." The pale-coloured she-cat padded over to Leafblaze and whispered something into her mate's ear. Leafblaze then nuzzled her back reassuringly. Both cats looked torn and bloody.

Meanwhile, Ravenkit slipped back into the nursery. Daisyfur was on her bedding, unconscious but breathing, and Ravenkit let a sigh of relief. Stormear looked extremely tired, and padded out of the nursery, his gray tail between his legs. Cinderkit bounded over to Ravenkit, with Bark-kit at her tail.

"How did you knock Ice back like that? Teach me!" Cinderkit demanded, her tail-tip twitching.

"Me too!" Bark-kit said, not wanting to be left out. Ravenkit just looked back at them blankly. _But I don't know how I did it!_ She protested in her mind.

"Uh… I don't know how I did it." She admitted bashfully. Cinderkit looked disappointed.

"Mouse dung." She cursed, and reluctantly slipped onto the bedding and snuggled in beside Daisyfur. Bark-kit shrugged and followed his sister. Ravenkit sighed. _I wish they would be more friendly. I mean, who has ever heard of littermates who don't even like each other?_

Just then, Crowpaw popped his head the nursery. His gaze fell on Ravenkit. "Ravenkit, Brightstar wants to see you. Follow me." He padded away, and Ravenkit jumped after him.

When she slipped outside, Ravenkit expected a fresh scent, but what she smelled was rogues, fear-scent, and bloodshed. She shivered as they walked past a dead cat. _How many cats lost their lives?_ Ravenkit looked up at the sky. Silverpelt was there, as always, each warrior glowing brightly. "We're here. Go inside." Crowpaw mewed, and padded off. Ravenkit walked into the den hesitantly.

"It's okay. Have a seat, Ravenkit." Brightstar emerged from the darkness and slid into the moonlight. Ravenkit sat down and cleaned herself, aware of the fact that she was in the leader's presence. "So, Stormear told me about what happened in the nursery." Brightstar began, her blue eyes glowing. "Can you explain what Ice said to you?" Ravenkit's mind went blank. She thought that she would easily remember such a powerful moment, but now it just seemed like a distant memory. Her vision blurred and her mind went hazy. "Ravenkit?" Brightstar asked softly. Ravenkit shook herself and took a deep breath. _Just get it over with._

Ravenkit explained as much as she could remember, including the flashbacks. Brightstar remained silent throughout, her whiskers twitching here and there.

Ravenkit was starting to think something was wrong. When she finished, Brightstar didn't look too surprised. Instead, the leader sighed. "Do you have any idea who Raven is?" She asked sympathetically. Ravenkit shook her head. _I have never heard of such a cat, even from stories._ Brightstar then stood up, her pale gray pelt glimmering. "Well then, you should go to sleep. It's been a long night. Oh, and, - yawn – your apprentice ceremony is tomorrow." Ravenkit felt her heart leap. She was six moons old! She was an apprentice! Just then, wave of sleep washed onto her. She stumbled out of the den and somehow made her way into the nursery, where Daisyfur and Bark-kit were fast asleep, but not Cinderkit. Her brown eyes were staring at Ravenkit threateningly.

"What did Brightstar say to you?" Cinderkit asked as Ravenkit snuggled in beside her.

"Nothing much. Just some stuff about, uh, taking care of your littermates." Ravenkit lied. Cinderkit hissed in response.

"I don't _need_ to be taken care of." She retorted, her whiskers twitching. Ravenkit sighed and lay her head onto her paws, ready to fall asleep. Then, unexpectedly, Cinderkit gave her sister a lick on the ear. "I'm glad you and Bark-kit weren't hurt tonight." She said, lying down as well. Ravenkit was so surprised by this gesture that she twitched her tail-tip. _Cinderkit is being… nice? Since when? Where's my real sister?_

"By the way, out apprentice ceremony is tomorrow." Ravenkit whispered. Cinderkit let out a squeal of delight.

"Brightstar told you?" Ravenkit nodded. "Wow, I'm so excited!" Cinderkit exclaimed, ruffling her fur. Ravenkit licked her sister muzzle and then relaxed on the warm moss bedding, all memories of Raven and Ice fading away.

* * *

 **Wow! Questions are RISING! Who on EARTH is Raven? Is she a reincarnation of Ravenkit? And who is Ice? Why is she randomly attacking MoonClan for no reason? What happens to Frostpaw? Did any MoonClan warriors die? We'll have to wait until tomorrow (AKA next chapter)!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ravenkit

**Why is the chapter longer than the others? I dunno. Why is this chapter still Ravenkit's point of view? I dunno. WHATEVER, this is what I was working on, enjoy. Oh, and if any of you amazing people be nice enough to leave a review, that would be even more amazing. Well, go on! Read it!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

 _Ravenkit stood in a clearing. There were no trees, no plants. She felt as if she was in the sky. "Where am I?" She asked aloud._

 _"StarClan." Came an answer. Ravenkit jumped, surprised by the raspy voice._

 _"Who's there?" She said slowly, her voice wavering. Suddenly, a starry cat with black and gray fur appeared from thin air. His paws weren't touching the ground as he padded towards Ravenkit._

 _"I am Windpaw, your former Clanmate." The cat responded. Ravenkit gasped._ The apprentice that was killed! And we're kin! _She thought, amazed at what she was seeing. Windpaw seemed to notice Ravenkit's shock and regarded her with sympathy. "Do you know how I died, Ravenkit?" He asked, his glowing eyes flickering. Ravenkit nodded, eager to tell him._

 _"Daisyfur told me that you were killed by a fox." She replied, twitching her whiskers. Windpaw suddenly started to look annoyed, and then he relaxed, sighing._

 _"Lies, dear kit. Lies." Ravenkit gasped._ Why would Daisyfur ever lie to her own kit? _Instead of feeling enraged, she wanted to know more. The curiousness inside her stirred._

 _"So how did you die?" Ravenkit asked, now excited to find out. This was getting more and more interesting. Windpaw stared at her blankly._

 _"From a rogue attack." He said, his eyes still blank. At this, Ravenkit lost her voice and the excitement evaporated._

 _"A rogue attack? Like last night?" Ravenkit gulped, afraid to find out the answer._

 _Windpaw looked down at his forepaws. "Exactly like last night. A surprise attack from the Cobras, that killed not only me, but Redear, as well. MoonClan wanted to hide the truth after the war to prevent fear. The Great War killed more than half the Clan." Ravenkit fell fear climbing into her heart. Redear was Brightstar's brother, who she still mourns over to this day._ I've heard stories about the Great War, but did it actually happen? _Ravenkit questioned. Windpaw met her gave solemnly. "Beware who is not what she seems." He rasped, and Ravenkit started fall, and fall…_

"Windpaw!" Ravenkit yelped, waking up. Cinderkit was already awake, grooming herself, and gave her littermate an odd look.

"Stop talking nonsense and wash yourself. You don't want to look dirty, do you?" Daisyfur snapped, and started licking Ravenkit furiously. Cinderkit let out a _mrrow_ of amusement and returned to licking her leg. Bark-kit slipped beside Ravenkit, his green eyes shining.

"What about Windpaw?" He asked curiously. Ravenkit blinked. Was she to tell the truth? _Does Windpaw want me to tell the truth?_

"Nothing. Just a dumb thought." She lied instead, twitching her tail-tip. Bark-kit looked a bit suspicious, but started to clean himself after a sharp order from Daisyfur.

…

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey catch their own prey gather beneath the Hightop for a Clan meeting!" Brightstar yowled, pouncing onto the the severed ledge. Ravenkit, Cinderkit, and Bark-kit all hurried out from the nursery with Daisyfur scrambling behind them. Ravenkit was too excited for her own good. It had been so lonely in the nursery, since no new queens were coming in. _Finally, I can be with Frostpaw! I can train with her and learn with her._ Ravenkit thought this day would never come, but there Brightstar was, ready to do it. Snapping out of her daydreams, she focused on the leader as the Clan hushed into a solemn silence.

"As most of you know, Stoneclaw is now dead." She started bitterly. Most of the warriors around her were quiet, but Ravenkit gasped aloud. "He died peacefully in his sleep last night." Brightstar continued softly. Ravenkit saw from the corner of her that Silverfeather, Stoneclaw's mate, had her bushy tail wrapped her kits, Rosepaw, Crowpaw, and Pinepaw, all looking very mournful. _I would feel that way if Grass-shine died,_ Ravenkit thought. "He was an amazing deputy, and we all mourn for his loss." Ravenkit then noticed Stoneclaw's body was in front of the Hightop. Brightstar bowed her head. "May StarClan forever light his path." She whispered. All the cats in the Clan bowed their heads in response, and then started to sorrowfully say their personal messages to the former deputy.

"The elders will bury him at sundown, when I'll also choose a new deputy." Brightstar said, as Owlpelt left Stoneclaw's side. After another moment of silence, Brightstar lifted her head and looked at the Clan warmly. "However, many happy things are happening today, and we will rebuild and move on from the rogue attack." Ravenkit felt her heart skip a beat. _It's happening!_ Brightstar's gaze flicked to her direction and beckoned her and her littermates to come to the Hightop. The rest of the Clan parted to make a path for them to pad through.

When Ravenkit passed by Frostpaw, she gave her a quick lick. "You can do it!" The white and gray apprentice whispered as Ravenkit walked away.

When they reached the Hightop, and Cinderkit stepped up first. "Today, we have three new apprentices." Brightstar said, and turned towards Cinderkit, who was already bouncing with anticipation. "Cinderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, which means you are ready to apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw." Brightstar scanned the Clan with her sharp amber gaze. "Sparrowflight, you have shown excellent skills at both hunting and fighting. Your loyalty to the warrior code is undeniable and you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you pass all you know onto this apprentice." Sparrowflight looked overly excited. Ravenkit almost purred aloud. _Grumpy Cinderkit with cheerful Sparrowflight? What kind of combination is that?_

Brightstar then beckonedBark-kit forward and he became Barkpaw, with Leafblaze as his mentor. Finally, _finally,_ Brightstar called on Ravenkit, who became suddenly nervous, with little butterflies in her stomach. "Don't be nervous." Brightstar whispered, and Ravenkit wondered if she really said that, or if it was just her imagination. "Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, which means you are ready to apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw." Brightstar repeated solemnly. Ravenkit gulped, awaiting the next line. _Who will my mentor be?_

"Stormear, you are one of our best tunnel hunters, and you are a very witty warrior. I hope you teach this apprentice all you know." Brightstar finished, satisfied with her speech. Meanwhile, Ravenpaw felt absolutely relieved. _Stormear is one of the best warriors in the Clan! I'm so glad._ As she padded happily over to her new mentor to touch noses, Stormear let out a small purr.

"I'm glad you're my apprentice, Ravenpaw. We're going to have a lot of fun together." He mewed, his green eyes shining with delight.

"Cinderpaw! Barkpaw! Ravenpaw!" The Clan yowled, and Ravenpaw's heart filled with joy. _This is must how Frostpaw felt when she was apprenticed!_ Ravenpaw thought, and then looked over to her littermates with their mentors. Cinderpaw padded over to her, her brown eyes glimmering in the bright morning sun.

"Wow! We're finally apprentices! Where do you want to go first? I wanna go to-" She started to blurt out, and was cut short by her mentor, Sparrowflight.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there. I'm all for exploring and having fun, but first we got to see if Brightstar needs any help. Y'know, after the battle and stuff, maybe she'll need a paw," The tabby she-cat explained. "Or two," She added, glancing in Stormear and Ravenpaw's direction. Grass-shine then joined them, with Barkpaw at his tail.

"Sparrowflight's right. We should go check if any cat needs help first. After all, the Clan comes first." With that, he bounded towards the camp and Barkpaw followed. Squirrelflight went next, and motioned for Stormear, Ravenpaw, and Cinderpaw to come as well. Cinderpaw reluctantly followed her mentor, leaving Stormear and Ravenpaw.

"We should go check on Flamenose. He's probably half-dead after not sleeping for more than a day." Stormear padded away, and Ravenpaw followed, remembering how many cats were injured last night. _Poor Flamenose. I would never want to be a medicine cat. Too many responsibilities!_ _And you have to treat the whole Clan like your own kits._

…

"There you go, Tawnyeyes." Ravenpaw handed the light brown she-cat a piece of wet moss, which she lapped up gratefully.

"Thank you, Ravenpaw. It's good to see youngsters still put their Clan first." Tawnyeyes said, and then rested her head onto her forepaws. Stormear looked over to Ravenpaw and nodded approvingly. They had been treating the wounded for quite a while, and it was past midday. Flamenose was at the back of the medicine den, sorting herbs. He had asked them to help him treat the cats while he stocked up his herbs for leaf-bare.

"Hey Stormear, pass me the cobwebs, will you? They're far away." Flamenose said, looking really tired. Ravenpaw rolled her eyes. _So lazy!_ Stormear padded over to group of herbs sitting far away from Flamenose.

"Is it this one?" He asked, pointing to a pile of white gooey stuff. Flamenose sighed, and nodded. Stormear picked the stuff up gingerly and handed it to the medicine cat, who put it in a small hole.

"I can't believe I didn't get to explore at all today. I bet Cinderpaw and Barkpaw are going to brag about what they did in the forest today." Ravenpaw blurted out, suddenly feeling very worn out. Flamenose glared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Well, if you didn't help me today, we probably wouldn't have enough herbs to last leaf-bare, and when the Clan gets sick, cats will _die._ " He retorted, and grumpily went back to sorting his herbs. Ravenpaw sighed, flopping onto to the den floor. Tawnyeyes looked at her, worried.

"What Flamenose is _trying_ to say is that he is very grateful for your help, Ravenpaw." Stormear said, shooting the medicine cat an annoyed look. Ravenpaw purred in amusement, and her gaze flickered across the den towards Frostpaw. The white and gray apprentice still hadn't woke up, but Flamenose insists that she isn't dead. Ravenpaw desperately hoped Frostpaw would survive her first battle. _I was looking forward to spending more time with her, now that I'm an apprentice._ Stormear seemed to notice Ravenpaw staring sorrowfully at her friend and he rested his tail-tip reassuringly on his apprentice's shoulder. "She'll wake up, for sure. She's really strong." He said softly. Ravenpaw blinked, hope sprouting in her heart.

"Yeah, she is." She mewed back, and looked away. "Can we go outside for a bit, Flamenose?"

"I guess you're done for the day." Flamenose muttered, and Ravenpaw leaped to her paws. Stormear ushered her towards the exit and two cats pounced outside into the afternoon sunlight.

…

"Okay, a little lower." Ravenpaw lowered her head, determined to prove her hunting ability. Stormear purred his approval. "Great, now pounce when you're ready." The mouse in front of Ravenpaw looked very delicious. She waited a moment before jumping out and the mouse almost escaped, but she managed to catch it just before.

"My first catch!" She exclaimed, looking at the fresh-kill with pride. Stormear padded out of the bushes and nodded.

"Very impressive for the first time." The grayish warrior glanced up at the sky and saw that it was now a rosy pink and orange. "The sun is setting, so why don't we head back to camp now?" Ravenpaw agreed, picking up her catch in her jaws, and padded after her mentor happily.

…

By the time the two cats reached the MoonClan camp, Brightstar had already called a Clan meeting and most of the cats of the Clan were trembling with excitement, wondering who the next deputy would be. Ravenpaw slipped past the crowd and sat beside Cinderpaw and Barkpaw, who both looked relieved to see her. "I bet she's going to choose Leafblaze," Ravenpaw heard Smalltail murmur. "He's her mate, after all." Scorchfur and Marigoldtoe, the elders, were by Stoneclaw's body and looking up at Brightstar hesistantly.

"I say these words before StarClan," Brighstar said gingerly, "so that Stoneclaw's spirit may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of MoonClan is Stormear." Gasps echoed around the clearing as Brighstar's final words were spoken. Ravenpaw felt her eyes widen as she watched her mentor make his way to the Hightop. Stormear looked like he had been hit by a monster.

"I humbly accept my role," Stormear said. "I will try my very best to hold up the responsibilities as deputy." The Clan remained quiet after that. No cat was expecting this, at all. Flamenose gave snort of defiance and padded back to his den, and Clan dispersed, muttering suspiciously among themselves. Ravenpaw ran up to Stormear and gave him a lick on the shoulder.

"Congrats! Aren't you excited to be deputy?" Instead of the reply that Ravenpaw was hoping to hear, her mentor sighed instead.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning to be deputy, and I don't know how I'm going to balance so many roles." Stormear curled his lip in frustration, and padded off to sleep. Ravenpaw stared after him. _What does he mean, so many roles? He'll still be my mentor, right?_

* * *

 **What was that dream in the beginning? Wow, Ravenpaw's an apprentice now. I have little idea of what's going to happen next (even if I'm the author) so stay tuned, friends! :)**


	6. Chapter 5 and a half: allegiances

**Disclaimer: This is not a real chapter. If you do not give a dang about the allegiances, then go to the next chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 5.5

A – spoiler – Gathering is happening in the story soon, so I need to make RockClan, which _sucks_ because I can't spend this time writing chapter six, but what must be done must be done!

Bonus: I've added a character description to each of the cats, including RockClan. Also, I would appreciate some OC's in the reviews to get you guys involved, because guess what. WE HIT 1 HUNDRED VIEWS! WHAT!? Crazy, right? I know it's not much, but I'm super happy over 1 hundred people took the time to click on my story and I give a BIG shout-out to the amazing 5 people who read all the way to chapter 5!

Anyways, here's what I need if you post a OC in the reviews:

\- name

\- clan and role (e.g. RockClan, warrior)

\- short character description (mandatory: eyes and fur colour)

\- age (optional)

Also, if the role is in bold, that means it's closed, so don't sign any OC's up for that. Okay, I'm going to get cracking now! Byeee!

MoonClan

 **Leader** : Brightstar – a sleek, pale gray she-cat with torn tail, amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Stormear – dark gray tom with shiny blue eyes and one black ear (apprentice: Ravenpaw)

 **Medicine Cat** : Flamenose – ginger tom with a brown-tipped tail and yellow eyes, white nose

 **Warriors** (from oldest to youngest):

Smalltail – she-cat with sandy coloured pelt and gray eyes, stubby tail

Silverfeather – dark gray she-cat with glittering amber eyes and white underbelly

Leafblaze – black tom with green eyes and fluffy tail

Daisyfur – gray she-cat, blue eyes and white underbelly

Grass-shine – dark gray tom with green eyes and a battle scar across the face (apprentice: Pinepaw)

Owlpelt – light brown tabby tom, green eyes, with dark brown stripes across back (apprentice: Lionpaw)

Tawnyeyes – pale brown she-cat, brown eyes (apprentice: Rosepaw)

Mintheart – black and gray she-cat with sharp blue eyes

Embercloud – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white paws (apprentice: Crowpaw)

Firemoon – ginger tom, cloudy gray eyes and broad shoulders (apprentice: Frostpaw)

Quietstep – light gray she-cat with darker splotches, beautiful blue eyes

Sparrowflight – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white fore paws (apprentice: Cinderpaw)

 **Apprentices** (from oldest to youngest):

Pinepaw – dark gray tom with brown eyes and white underbelly

Crowpaw – black and gray tom, amber eyes

Rosepaw – reddish brown she-cat, violet eyes and sandy underbelly

Lionpaw – golden brown tom with blue eyes

Frostpaw – white and pale gray she-cat, pretty blue eyes

Cinderpaw – dark gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and sharp brown eyes

Barkpaw – brown tabby tom with black muzzle and yellow eyes

Ravenpaw – black she-cat with strange white markings and green eyes

 **Queens:**

(none)

Elders:

Scorchscar – dark brown tom with a long battle scar down his back, amber eyes

Marigoldtoe – golden she-cat with white underbelly and violet eyes

RockClan

 **Leader:** Larkstar – tabby tom with brown markings and yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Foxtail – reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes and puffy tail-tip

Medicine Cat:

(none)

Warriors:

Sunpelt – sandy-coloured tom with white paws and blue eyes

Cloudleaf – white she-cat with gray splotches and green eyes

Hollysong – dark gray she-cat, brown eyes and white underbelly

Pebblestream – black tom, blue eyes and sleek fur

Apprentices:

Darkpaw: black tom with gray stripes, amber eyes

Fernpaw: gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

(none)

Elders:

(none)

PHEW! There we go. That's all I got for now. I'm going to go work on chapter six now, so see you later!

* * *

 **Don't forget to tell me your OC's! I need help from all of you! Please do not make any warriors for MoonClan, I HAVE TOO MANY.**


	7. Chapter 6: Frostpaw

**Howdy! This is chapter 6 of Sudden Dreams. Just a small reminder, if you guys have any good OC's, please out them in the reviews, I would be super happy. Or else, I would have to make all the warriors for RockClan by myself. Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Frostpaw blinked. Where was she? The familiar scent of herbs and seed wafted into her senses. _Am I in the medicine den?_ She tried to sit up, but immediately felt pain shuddering through her bones, and collapsed again. "Frostpaw, are you awake?" Flamenose appeared into sight and spotted Frostpaw grimacing. "Great StarClan, stop moving!" He snapped. Frostpaw froze at the ginger medicine cat's sharp tone.

Flamenose padded over to her and gave a few sniffs. "Okay, you need to rest. You are no shape for doing _anything._ " Frostpaw sighed and relaxed onto her bedding.

"Where's Ravenkit?" She asked, looking up the stony den ceiling.

"Oh, of course. I'll go fetch her." Flamenose murmured, and walked out of the den without another word.

…

Frostpaw heard voices coming from outside. "She's awake? Really?" A excited voice squealed. Frostpaw purred. _Ravenkit!_ The black-and-white she-cat emerged into view and spotted Frostpaw looking up at her with a curious expression. "Frostpaw! I knew you would wake up!" Ravenkit thrust her muzzle into Frostpaw's pelt, but was intercepted by Flamenose.

"Ah, ah, ah, she's still resting. Don't fool around or else I'll have to kick you out." He mewed, and strolled back to his herbs. Ravenkit rolled her eyes.

"Grumpy Flamenose," She muttered under her breath as she lay down beside Frostpaw. Frostpaw stared up her, and started to feel something different. Something _had_ changed while she was asleep.

"Ravenkit, what happened while I was asleep?" Frostpaw asked, twitching her whiskers suspiciously. Ravenkit looked at her for a moment and let out a purr.

"I became an apprentice, that's what! Stormear is my mentor now, and also the Clan deputy." She responded, her green eyes glittering with happiness. Frostpaw gave her friend a quick lick on the ear. Suddenly, the shock hit her. _Wait,_ Stormear _is the deputy now? Where's Stoneclaw?_

"What happened to Stoneclaw?" Frostpaw said slowly, afraid to hear the answer. Ravenpaw's eyes clouded with grief.

"He's with StarClan now." She answered quietly, looking away.

Frostpaw gulped. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a quarter moon."

Frostpaw gasped. _Almost a quarter moon!_ The last thing she remembered was her vision blurring in the nursery. _Oh, and I'm glad Ravenpaw is okay._ How had she been out for that long? How much training had she missed? Questions boiled inside her, threatening to burst out. She tried to stand again, but fell back down promptly.

"Frostpaw! Stop _moving_! Youngsters these days," Flamenose scolded from across the den.

"Sorry," Frostpaw muttered back. Ravenpaw sighed and got to her paws.

"I'll be back when you're better rested." She mewed sympathetically, and stalked out of the den. Frostpaw looked sadly after her. _StarClan, why was I out for so long?_

…

"Okay, okay, that's it, slowly," Mintheart muttered nervously. Frostpaw was pulling herself to her feet, achingly. When she was up, she took a few steps and there wasn't any pain whatsoever.

"Hey, Flamenose, I'm fine now! I can go to training!" Frostpaw exclaimed, padding around the den. To her disappointment, the ginger medicine cat shook his head.

"Not a chance. The muscles on your upper back are still a bit strained, and you can't go around pleasing Firemoon when you haven't even pleased yourself." He droned on matter-of-factly. Frostpaw groaned in frustration.

"It's for your own good, Frostpaw." Mintheart said sweetly, and licked her daughter's fur to groom it. Frostpaw instinctively pulled away.

"You can walk around the camp, sure. Just _don't_ get into any funny business." Flamenose said. Frostpaw let out a squeal of delight and pounced outside.

It had been about a half-moon since the rogue attack. Leaf-fall had come, the orange and red leaves were scattered all around the camp. Frostpaw breathed in the fresh air, ruffling her fur. She remembered doing this when she was a kit. She padded down the stones and into the clearing, towards the fresh-kill pile. Stormear was busy organizing another patrol. "Hey, Mintheart, lead another border patrol for me, will you? The one along the tunnels. Take Owlpelt, and a few others." Frostpaw saw her mother nod and pad off to talk to Owlpelt. Taking a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile, she saw Rosestem and Silverfeather chatting with each other atop a log. _Oh, right._ Rosestem, Crowfur, and Pineleaf all became warriors yesterday. Frostpaw looked them enviously. _One day, I'm going to be a warrior, too._

"Frostpaw, you're better now!" Frostpaw whirled around to see Ravenpaw running towards her. The black apprentice gave Frostpaw a friendly lick on the ear.

"Did you just come from a tunnel patrol?" Frostpaw smelled the wet sand on Ravenpaw's sleek fur. Her friend pulled back and nodded.

"I helped Stormear catch a rabbit, but that's not important. Can you train now?" She asked eagerly. Frostpaw gulped, and shook her head. Ravenpaw immediately deflated. "Oh, um, well, you can at least come help me with something." Frostpaw felt a bit better.

"With what?" She said, padding after Ravenpaw. The other apprentice turned around.

"I need to go change Embercloud's bedding, and then check the elder's for ticks with Lionpaw." Ravenpaw informed her matter-of-factly, and continued to pad to the nursery. Frostpaw followed. Embercloud had moved in the nursery a few days ago as well, so there will new kits, which made Frostpaw excited. _I wonder if I'm allowed to play with them._

…

"Thanks, Ravenpaw and Frostpaw. That feels better." Embercloud mewed gratefully, blinking her gratitude.

"How long do you think your kits will arrive?" Frostpaw asked excitedly. Embercloud started to look thoughtful.

"Flamenose says in about half-moon, but I think even sooner." Embercloud purred. Ravenpaw nodded, and beckoned for Frostpaw to follow her, but suddenly, Frostpaw zoned out. Her vision blackened and she felt herself fall to the ground, just as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 _Frostpaw fell onto the ground. "Ouch," She muttered under her breath, and stood up shakily. Looking around, she was a clearing, with soft grass under her paws and a soft breeze blowing through her hair._

 _"Frostpaw?" Frostpaw whirled around to see a black and dark gray tom stalking towards her._

 _"Stoneclaw? Am I in StarClan?" Frostpaw stared at the former deputy. Stoneclaw dipped his head._

 _"Indeed. I am here to tell you something." He said. Frostpaw suddenly felt as if something bad was about to happen. "Brightstar lost a life in the battle." Stoneclaw went on. Frostpaw remained silent with grief, as if an invisible force had clamped her muzzle shut. "She only has two lives left."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?" Frostpaw demanded, voice cracking. Stoneclaw met her gave steadily._

 _"Because when Brightstar dies, the clan is most vulnerable. The Cobras will attack, and MoonClan will fall if they are not prepared." Frostpaw held the silence._ Brightstar will… die? _The thought of it just felt so… unreal. The leader was so strong and determined to rebuild the clan. Stoneclaw seemed to notice her hesitation. "Do not fear. The time of this has not yet come. You will understand."_ I will? _Frostpaw questioned. Stoneclaw started to fade, and suddenly he was gone. Frostpaw blinked once, then twice, then…_

"Huh?" Frostpaw murmured.

"Are you alright? Do I need to get Flamenose?" Embercloud mewed worriedly. Ravenpaw shoved Frostpaw lightly.

"I'm sure she's fine. Let's go, we've got ticks to find," Ravenpaw bounded out the nursery and Frostpaw followed, not completely sure what had just happened.

…

Frostpaw gave Lionpaw a quick lick on his ear. "That's better," She declared. Lionpaw sighed and sprawled out in the apprentices' den.

"Do you really think Cinderpaw did that by accident?" He muttered under his breath. They had been doing some battle training that morning, and Cinderpaw accidentally nicked Lionpaw on the left ear.

"She got yelled at for it. You know Cinderpaw, she gets carried away sometimes." Frostpaw padded out of the den with a swish of her tail.

The camp had changed a bit. Leaf-fall felt was starting to end, which meant the trees were starting to look bare. Leaf-bare also meant that Flamenose was panicking in the medicine den, sending each and every apprentice out to look for herbs. _Everyday,_ Frostpaw thought grumpily. However, she couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had a moon ago, about Stoneclaw. She was the one who requested battle training. _I can't believe Stoneclaw just left me without any useful information,_ Frostpaw thought, and then leaped down the stones to get herself something from the fresh-kill pile.

"Here, you can have the rest of mine, young'un." Marigoldtoe rasped as Frostpaw approached, and padded off to the elder's den. Frostpaw looked at her worriedly. Marigoldtoe had not been eating much since Smalltail moved into the elder's den. _I hope it's not_ because _of Smalltail._ Frostpaw started to eat the rest of the vole, when Brightstar bounded out of her den and towards the edge of the clearing.

"It's time for the Gathering."

* * *

 **See, I wasn't lying about the Gathering. What do you guys think of the dream? Now do ya'll get why it's called _Sudden Dreams_? It's quite literal, I know. Well, I'm still working on chapter 7, so bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: Ravenpaw

**I'm sorry that this chapter was delayed, I was bit busy! I am a still a student, y'know, I do have homework to do. Anyways, it is finished and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ravenpaw peered out of the nursery. _A Gathering?_ She had seen the other cats go to the Gathering last moon, but neither Frostpaw nor her had been to one yet. _Maybe it'll be our first,_ Ravenpaw thought excitedly. Lionpaw had been to one, along with Rosestem, Pinepelt, and Crowfur when they were apprentices. She padded out of the den, paws skimming the rocks as she pounced to the bottom of the clearing.

"I'll be taking Leafblaze, Daisyfur, Owlpelt, Mintheart, Rosestem, Crowfur, Pinepelt, and Quietstep," Brighstar mewed, "as well as Frostpaw, Ravenpaw, Scorchscar, and Smalltail." She looked over to Grass-shine. "And I trust you to take care of the camp while I'm gone." Grass-shine dipped his head, acknowledging the responsibility. Meanwhile, Ravenpaw felt overjoyed. _My first Gathering! Along with Frostpaw, too!_ She felt yowling her happiness out to the clan, but remembered to behave in the nick of time. She then spotted Frostpaw bounding towards her, fur on end.

"Great StarClan, we're going to Gathering together! I'm so excited!" Frostpaw gave Ravenpaw a friendly lick on her shoulder. Ravenpaw saw Daisyfur beckoning for her to come, so she padded after her mother.

"You'll behave yourself, won't you? I'm going to sit with Mintheart and Smalltail." Daisyfur mewed as Ravenpaw approached her. Frostpaw purred.

"Don't worry, I'll look after her."

Ravenpaw cuffed her friend on her ear in response. "I'm old enough to look after myself, thank you very much." The two apprentices padded after Brightstar and into the darkening woods.

The Gathering happened every full moon, and near the High-Hill. RockClan's leader, Larkstar, sits atop his mound while Brightstar sits on hers. The deputy and medicine cat sit on either side of the mound, and the rest of the clan sits in front. There is a dividing line which no cat can cross, preventing battles. Ravenpaw shuddered. _The warrior code really does keep us together. Without it, we might as well be rogues._ Daisyfur had told her about times where Gatherings happened without the warrior code. Ravenpaw twitched her whiskers, lost in her thoughts. _She had also told me about a different forest, far beyond the Twolegplace, where there were four Clans; ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan._ Four clans! That seemed too many for any cat. However, Ravenpaw felt the urge for her paws to travel. She wanted to see this different forest. She didn't even notice when Frostpaw padded up to her and whacked her across the muzzle with her tail.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, almost teasingly. Ravenpaw snapped awake.

"Nothing important. Aren't you excited to meet RockClan? I've only seen them from afar, never talked to them!" She mewed breathlessly. Instead of being happy, Frostpaw looked a bit more serious.

"I wouldn't talk to them if I were you. They may be our enemies in the future." She said, and looked away. Ravenpaw sighed. _Way to ruin the spirit._

…

They reached their mound near moon-high, and RockClan was there already, looking a bit tense. Brightstar greeted Larkstar with a dip of her head. "Brightstar. Greetings." Larkstar replied.

"Hello, Larkstar," Brightstar said pleasantly as she sat down, "let's start, shall we?" Meanwhile, Ravenpaw made herself comfortable near the front. She saw few apprentices and dipped her head, but they just stared back coldly.

"First of all, prey is running well, despite the weather." Larkstar mewed, twitching his tail. "We have two new warriors, Hollysong and Mistnose!" The rest of RockClan started chanting the warriors' names. Ravenpaw chanted along, to be respectful. Frostpaw muttered along, too.

"We have three new warriors, Rosestem, Crowfur, and Pinepelt!" Brightstar announced, and started to yowl their names.

"Rosestem! Crowfur! Pinepelt!" Ravenpaw yowled with Frostpaw. As the rest of the clan settled down, Ravenpaw heard a RockClan cat murmur, 'show-offs'. _Maybe I don't want to be_ their _friends anymore,_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

...

The rest of the Gathering continued peacefully, and as it ended, the clouds weren't covering the moon, which was good sign. As cats started to get their paws, an apprentice from RockClan padded up to Ravenpaw. "Hi, my name is Darkpaw. What's your name?" Ravenpaw suddenly felt as if a block of ice was being spun around in the stomach.

"Uh, uh, R-ravenpaw." She stammered, then looked down at her paws. Darkpaw looked surprised, almost, and another she-cat walked up to them.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually did that, Darkpaw. Poor thing. Ravenpaw, was it? My name is Fernpaw." She mewed, a kind glimmer in her eyes.

"And _I'm_ Frostpaw." Frostpaw bounded out of nowhere and wrapped her tail across Ravenpaw's shoulders. Fernpaw let a _mrrow_ of amusement, and looked at Darkpaw.

"You should be as good stalking as her."

"I'll bet she's not as fast." He hissed back. Frostpaw curled her lip.

"Is that a challenge?" Darkpaw looked mischievously excited.

He whirled around, waving his bushy tail back and forth. "If you want, you can meet me here tomorrow night and we'll race." He cocked his head at Ravenpaw. "She can come, too, if you'd like." And with that, he padded off. Fernpaw squealed in delight.

"A race! Exciting! I'm coming, too." She pounced off after her brother. Frostpaw looked a bit shocked, and then walked after the rest of the clan.

...

"You're so quiet, Ravenpaw." Frostpaw mewed, looked at her friend worriedly. They were walking back to camp. The full moon shone wildly above them.

"Frostpaw, are you actually going to go? To the race?" Ravenpaw said, quietly, looking at the ground. Frostpaw gave her a starring look.

"Sure I will, it's just a dumb race." She replied. Ravenpaw grimaced.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Why?" Frostpaw retorted, twitching her whiskers.

"Because it's against the rules to go out at night when you're an apprentice. Don't go, okay?" Ravenpaw bolted ahead of her friend before Frostpaw could reply. _I'm glad I got that over with._ Frostpaw should never disobey the warrior code, no matter how brave she is.

…

Ravenpaw climbed into her bedding that night, worries whirling around in her head. _What if Frostpaw really does go? Should I stop her?_ She tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. "Are you okay?" A voice whispered softly. Ravenpaw looked around the dark den and saw Lionpaw's blue eyes glowing the in dark.

"Not really. Your sister wants to meet up with some RockClan apprentices tomorrow night." Ravenpaw sighed. She was afraid Lionpaw was going to offer for him to go instead, which was even worse.

"That's not good. I'll try to convince her in the morning." He said thoughtfully. Ravenpaw purred.

"You will? Thank you so much!" She whispered happily. Lionpaw purred back, and went back to sleep. Ravenpaw listened to his steady breathing as he fell back into slumber. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling rush through her. _Lionpaw's so nice, just like his sister,_ She thought, and then went to sleep feeling a bit better than before.

* * *

 **Hrmm. How does Daisyfur know about Fourtrees? Will Frostpaw go to the race? Most importantly (jk), is there something between Lionpaw and Ravenpaw? I dunno, I haven't really planned ahead too much. If Lionpaw and Ravenpaw do get together, it would actually be kinda weird.**


	9. Chapter 8: Frostpaw

**...**

 **I back.**

 **And in the past few months, you guys have been reading my story! Actually!**

 **We've passes 200 views!**

 **I know that's not something I should be proud of, but still! I'm glad Warriors still lives on.**

 **Now enough chitchat. I'm sure we have all been waiting to see what Frostpaw does. Here it is! Chapter eight of Sudden Dreams!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Frostpaw curled her lip. "Did she tell you?" She snapped, eyes flaring. Lionpaw looked perplexed for a moment, before throwing the exact same look back at his sister.

"Don't be stubborn, Frostpaw. It doesn't matter who told me; you shouldn't be going." He mewed sharply, golden tail lashing behind him. Frostpaw was suddenly angry, a small fire being ignited in her heart.

"You can't tell me what to do, mouse-brain. If you dare tell another cat, I will claw your throat out." She whirled around and stalked away, feeling frustrated. Especially at Ravenpaw; how dare she? This was betrayal. She needed to confront her. She bounded towards the apprentice's den, but was stopped by her mentor.

"What are you doing? We have battle training with Barkpaw and Grass-shine! Come on!" Firemoon said, looking particularly annoyed. Frostpaw sighed, and padded after the ginger tom.

"Alright, so today, we're practicing a counter strike. Firemoon, please help me demonstrate." Barkpaw and Frostpaw watched carefully as the their mentors walked to the middle of the clearing and got into battle position. Grass-shine took a few fake swings at the other mentor, but he didn't flinch. Grass-shine then leaped at the other tom and aimed for his head, but Firemoon turned to his side and knocked Grass-shine off balance with a simple swing of his paw. Frostpaw purred, impressed.

"So do we get to try it?" Barkpaw mewed eagerly, his whiskers twitching in anticipation. His mentor nodded, and shook his dark fur free of sand.

"Barkpaw, I'd like to see you defend against Frostpaw." Firemoon said, brown eyes glowing. Frostpaw knew that this was going to happen. Firemoon _always_ made her go first in battle training.

The two apprentices stepped into the clearing and Frostpaw pounced at Barkpaw's head, determined to win this. Barkpaw copied Firemoon and turned around, but Frostpaw had predicted this and rolled onto the dusty ground, and kicked a confused Barkpaw with her hind legs, causing the other apprentice to fall over. Frostpaw stood up, shook dirt from her fur, and bowed. She then stalked away, not in the mood to face any lectures.

…

Leaf-bare had come to MoonClan's camp. The trees were stripped from their leaves and a cold wind whistled through all the cats' fur. Frostpaw sniffed the air. She wondered if there would be snow this year.

 _No, focus on your target._ She was going to speak to Ravenpaw, especially since it was happening tonight. She knew that nobody was going to stop her from going to this race. What was the matter, anyway? Break a few rules, whatever. She won't even be caught.

Frostpaw bounded up the steep rocks and into the apprentice's den to confront her friend, when she heard a cry from outside. She whirled around and saw both Ravenpaw and Cinderpaw bounding into the camp, chests heaving. She narrowed her icy blue eyes.

"It's Embercloud! She needs help!" Ravenpaw yelled. "Some cat get Flamenose!" Cinderpaw's usually snappy brown eyes were tinted with worry. The situation must be serious.

"I'm here, I'm here." Flamenose mewed, and burst from the medicine den with a mouthful of herbs and the three cats bounded back into the woods. Frostpaw felt the curiosity boiling up inside her. Could Embercloud be kitting? She sprinted down the camp and into the forest, determined to find out.

Frostpaw screeched to a stop at a wide clearing, with lots of visible moss and decay around it. _How on earth did Embercloud get all the way over here?_ She peered around and spotted the tortoiseshell she-cat laying on the earth, with the other cats around her. The apprentices were busy helping Flamenose with the kitting. Frostpaw padded over to them.

"So the poppy seeds will help her a little bit, and watch carefully for when the kits are coming, I need to sort out something here." Flamenose muttered, looking down at the rest of his herbs. Cinderpaw was still watching carefully, but Ravenpaw turned around and spotted Frostpaw staring at the scene.

"Frostpaw! The kits are coming soon." She mewed excitedly. Frostpaw didn't move.

"How did Embercloud get all the way here?" She asked, her whiskers twitching. This time, Cinderpaw responded.

"She was just taking a walk, and she suddenly felt tired, so she knew she was kitting." She snapped, gray tail lashing.

"Hey! Give her some raspberry leaves will you? Ravenpaw, go get her some water." Flamenose ordered, one paw on Embercloud's enormous belly. The black and white apprentice pounced off, letting Frostpaw sit, who was watching curiously, having only witnessed kitting once.

Embercloud turned out to have three kits, two she-cats named Amberkit and Dawnkit, and one tom named Goosekit. Her mate, Owlpelt, turned up a few moments after Amberkit was born and they named the newborns together. Frostpaw had purred to see how delighted Owlpelt had been.

They then returned to camp with Owlpelt and Flamenose carrying the kits in between their jaws. The apprentices were helping Embercloud to the nursery, where she collapsed in her bedding with an exhausted sigh. Frostpaw felt sympathetic for the queen. She obviously wasn't expecting her kitting. Ravenpaw came over and gave Frostpaw a quick lick on the ear.

"She'll be fine," She mewed softly, looking at Embercloud, and then back at Frostpaw, who was staring at the ground. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Frostpaw looked up and met her friend's sharp green gaze.

"Outside," She said hoarsely, and padded out from the nursery. Ravenpaw followed, shooting an apologetic look at her sister, who was making sure Embercloud's kits were all fine.

"Ravenpaw, I-" Frostpaw started, but was cut off.

"Frostpaw, I'm sorry I told Lionpaw," _So she admits to it!_ Frostpaw thought defiantly, "but I'm still letting you go to the race. It's far too dangerous." Ravenpaw finished, her tail-tip twitching.

"You could come with me, you know." Frostpaw insisted, coaxing her friend. "It's fun, breaking the rules a little bit." Ravenpaw didn't move or respond. Frostpaw gulped, and then lashed her tail. "Well, I'm going anyway. It's going to fun, so you should come, too." With that, she pounced away, not caring if Ravenpaw followed.

It was night, and the whole camp was silent. Frostpaw was awake, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness. It was time. She stood up slowly, careful not wake Lionpaw, who was curled up beside her. She scanned the apprentice's den, to see if any other cat was awake. She was greeted with the steady breathing of four other apprentices. Satisfied, she padded out into the moonlight. She bounded down the rocks as quietly as she could and walked into the forest, excited. It was her time to shine.

The forest was a little unnerving, as it was nighttime. Frostpaw could only hear the soft sounds of crickets rustling in the grass. _Okay, so to High-Hill._ She padded quickly but silently across the paths, trying to ignore her growing fear of being discovered. Soon, she had reached the hill and she scrambled atop in no time.

"Hey, Frostpaw, was it? Over here!" A familiar voice called. Frostpaw grinned down at Fernpaw, the RockClan apprentice's dark gray fur ruffling in the breeze. "We were about to start without you!" Frostpaw pounced after her, feeling a rush of anticipation. She was going to win this and show the other Clan who's boss.

* * *

 **Hey, I know, I'm sorry that it's the shortest chapter yet, but at least I'm still here! Chapter nine is coming soon so watch out! I'm back on FanFiction!**


	10. Thanks For Reading!

**Hi guys!**

 **So you have reached the end of _Sudden Dreams._**

 **Yeah, I've decided that I need to move on. This fanfic is sorta dragging now, y'know what I mean?**

 **Anyways, I'm really proud of the story, and if you want to continue its legacy, you can join my forum _The Lost Clans_ for roleplay and more. **

**However, I've been asking myself questions on the Great War. How did it happen? Why did it happen?**

 **All of these questions will answered in a new fanfic called _Brightstar's Battle._ And yes, it's about the life of Brightstar. **

**I should be posting the allegiances for this new story very soon.**

 **Otherwise, I give warm hug to all those who read _Sudden Dreams_ because you guys got me started and that means a lot. My apologies if you wanted to see more of Frostpaw and Ravenpaw. **

**(Whose warrior names are Frostflower and Ravenwing, but whatever)**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **\- Zizi (Whiteflower)**


End file.
